the_originals_diariesfandomcom-20200213-history
Hope Mikaelson
Hope Andrea Rebekah Mikaelson is a 1/2 Werewolf, 1/4 Vampire, and 1/4 Witch Mortal Tribrid. She is the daughter of Niklaus Mikaelson and Hayley Marshall-Kenner. She is the stepdaughter of Jackson Kenner and Camille O'Connell Mikaelson. She is the older maternal half sister of Oliver and Luna Kenner and the older paternal half sister of Grace O'Connell Mikaelson. She is the half niece of Lily Anseldottir, Freya Mikaelsdottir, Keelin Malraux, Finn Mikaelson, Sage Mikaelson, Elijah Mikaelson, Kol Mikaelson, Davina Claire-Mikaelson, Henrik Mikaelson, Athina Mikaelson-Labonair, and Rebekah Mikaelson. She is also the adopted younger sister of Marcellus Mikaelson in addition to being his niece via marriage. She is also the half cousin of Matthew Mikaelson-Malraux, Eden Griffith-Malraux, Nik, Nikolaus Mikaelson, and Vivienne Claire-Mikaelson. She is also the half cousin and second cousin of Olympia Mikaelson and the first cousin once removed of Dianna Mikaelssen and her niece through marriage. She is the betrothed/fiancée of Roman Sienna, making her the future adoptive sister-in-law of Antoinette Sienna, and posthumously the future adoptive daughter-in-law of August Müller and Greta Sienna. She is a student at the [[Salvatore Boarding School For The Young and Gifted|'Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted']]. She is a member of the Mikaelson Witch Bloodline, the Mikaelson Family, the [[Mikaelson Coven|'Mikaelson Coven']], the Labonair Werewolf bloodline, the [[Crescent Wolf Pack|'Crescent']] and [[North East Atlantic Wolf Pack|'North Eastern Atlantic Werewolf Packs']]. Birth She was born January 4th, 2012 at Saint Anne's Catholic Church. Moments after her birth her mother's throat was slit, but due to her blood still in her mother's system her mother was remade as a Werewolf-Vampire Hybrid. She was later rescued from being sacrificed by the New Orleans Witch coven and was given to her aunt Rebekah to be kept safe. Early Life She was frequently the target of various enemies plots to manipulate her father until he was locked up by Marcellus Gerard. 2019 She had been living with her mother and stepfather while they worked to cure her aunts and uncles, so that they could find and rescue her father. She was reunited with her father on May 27th, 2019, and spent the day with him. She later fell ill to an affliction by the Hollow. She was returned with her family to New Orleans where attempts to cure of the Hollow were made. Her blood was used to create the Anti-Hollow Knives and she was later possessed by the Hollow who used her blood connection to her mother to link to her. She was later cured of the Hollow's possession by her family who separated it into themselves. She was then raised by her parents and stepparents. 2027 She was a student at the Salvatore Boarding School for the Young and Gifted. She is convinced by her younger cousins and her paternal half-sister to sell her blood to Henry Benoit in exchange for the money for her cousins to get passports to go to see their dad in France. She is caught and suspended for a week. While at home, she comes up with a plan with her younger cousin to get their dads' attention by cloaking their mothers with sleeping spells. This backfires however when their mothers are kidnapped from the secure location they had hidden them in. She is then sent back to school so that her uncle Kol can come aid in the search for Hayley and Dianna. She becomes interested in Roman Sienna, who later uses this to uncover the truth about her. She is found by her aunt to be working with Olympia to try to undo the cloaking spells. She later agrees to the Nightwalker demands that she bind her werewolf side but Niklaus Mikaelson stops the spell before Freya Mikaelsdottir can complete it. She later with her cousin leaves school with Roman, and is cuffed with Anti-Magic cuffs as she is reunited with her mother, uncovering her boyfriend's part in the plot. She is later saved by her mother sacrificing herself to end Greta Sienna. She gathers up her aunt and uncles' bodies and takes back the power from the Hollow that they had been keeping from her after her mother's funeral. She then begins to suffer side effects from all the power she contains. She is then reunited with her mother, and returns to school. 2028 She has began to fall ill as a result of the Hollow being in her, but celebrates her birthday with her family. She had been throwing her dad and uncle Elijah around to try to release the magic in her, but found that ineffective. She then tortured Roman but the two reconciled and she was unable to kill him but killed the gathered Nightwalker Vampires and released the magic but also ended up triggering her curse by killing a priest that was upstairs in the attic. Strengths and Weaknesses As A Witch She is a first born witch of the Mikaelson bloodline and currently contains the power from the Hollow as well. She was powerful enough to best about 50 vampires at once with her magic but beyond this the full extent of her abilities is not known. As A Vampire As A Werewolf Personality as a child as a teenager Physical She has curly hair like her father, but her hair is auburn instead of dark blonde liker her fathers. She also has her father's blue eyes. She like her mother has a crescent moon shaped birthmark on her left shoulder, denoting her as a member of the Labonair werewolf bloodline. Name * Her first name, Hope',' is a feminine first name of English origin referring to a positive expectation or to the theological virtue of hope. * Her first middle name, Andrea, was after her mother's birth name and is of Greek origin and for a girl taken to mean 'courageous' or 'womanly' * Her second middle name, Rebekah, is after her paternal half aunt and is of Hebrew origin meaning 'bound to God' * Her surname is of Scandinavian origin meaning 'son of Mikael' ** if she were to truly follow Norse naming traditions her last name would be 'Niklaussdottir' or 'daughter of Niklaus' Relationships Nikalus Mikaelson Hayley Marshall-Kenner Jackson Kenner Camille O'Connell-Mikaelson Grace O'Connell-Mikaelson Oliver Kenner Freya Mikaelsdottir Keelin Malraux Matthew Mikaelson-Malraux Eden Griffith-Malraux Finn Mikaelson Sage Mikaelson Elijah Mikaelson Dianna Mikaelson Olympia Mikaelson Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Mikaelson Category:Children Category:Show Status Changed Category:Redone infobox